Sailor Saturn (manga)
|-|Hotaru Tomoe= |-|Sailor Saturn= |-|Super Sailor Saturn= |-|Princess Saturn= |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= Summary Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. Her attacks are based around silence and destruction, death, and rebirth; she has the ability to annihilate a planet and even an entire "nebula", as well as resetting the evolution of the same to zero and powers granted by her Silence Glaive. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely higher | 3-B | At least High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Hotaru Tomoe (reincarnation/host), Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9 (presumed by the Outer Senshi), Princess Saturn, Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Soldier of Silence, Soldier of Ruin, Goddess/Deity of Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 12 (Infinity arc), Newborn age (End of the Infinity arc), 6 months chronologically with the appearance of a 5-year old (beginning of Act 44), 9-10 biologically (end of Act 44-Stars arc); Unknown (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Evolved Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: |-|Hotaru Tomoe= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always be reincarnated), Telepathy, Healing, Spirit Physiology (Can exist as just a soul or spirit), Astral Projection (Can exist in the astral plane), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Retrocognition and Precognition (including Past Life Awareness, Can also see distant events and possible futures), Some psychic powers, Genius Intelligence, Holographic Projection, Reality Warping, Power Activation (Can unlock powers), Flight, Age Shifting, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Radiation Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (with the Taioron Crystal) |-|Sailor Saturn= All from previous minus Cyborgization and Pain ResistanceHotaru only had parts of her limbs cybernetically replaced with machinery before her first awakening being fully restored. After Mistress 9 swallowed the Silver Crystal, Pharaoh 90 no longer needed the Taioron Crystal, and he crushed it. plus Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Cosmic and Void Weaponry, Self-Resurrection (via bringing ruin to the world), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration, Mid-Godly conditionally; via the world endingIf the world is in a state of crisis, she will automatically be summoned by the three talismans, no matter what.), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Durability Negation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Her power nullification prevented Pharaoh 90 from moving), Destructive Energy Projection (including Energy Absorption, Drain and Paralysis Inducement), Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Void Manipulation; Sailor Saturn is the goddess of destruction, she returns everything to the primordial void resetting a being and the evolution of the same to zero, Death Manipulation; Her power destroys life around her), Negative Aura, Existence Erasure (She erased Mistress 9 from existence with just her transformation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Anti-Magic, Barrier Creation, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Illusions, Matter Manipulation and Absorption (Can interact physically with Pharaoh 90 which passively absorbs energy and life-force and converts everything he touches into darkness) |-|Super Sailor Saturn= All previous abilities plus Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Invulnerability, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Vortex Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Can see into other dimensions, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= All previous abilities enhanced to a far higher degree, Omnicide (Can likely life-wipe the entire universe) |-|Evil Sailor Saturn= All previous abilities plus Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Body, Soul and Spirit), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Hotaru= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level'''About the Galaxy level Tiering: The Tau Star System is an entire Space-Time Continuum, another Dimension which Pharaoh 90 rules. The original Japanese version calls this place a Universe (Viluy could be using this word to ascribe to her science project, but the Tau Star System is also a Universe in the original Anime) but contradictions such as the form of this system and the name (星系 ｢Seikei｣ often being the general designation of any collection of stars) make the assessment of this system rather ambiguous and questionable., likely '''higher (Far more powerful than Super Sailor Moon and Pharaoh 90 who has Easily moved a dimension and created a Galactic-sized rift, destroyed Pharaoh 90 along with the Tau dimensionVol. 8, Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey) | Multi-Galaxy level (At least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | At least High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, and is superior to the Outer Senshi as a summoned being of the 3 talismans whose role is to end the world, scaling up from her base senshi form that destroyed the Tau dimension) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases her power far above normal, Chibi-Chibi had to step in to defend but knocked her down later onVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Saturn, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Charon Castle in civilian formVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 at thousands of times FTLVol. 12, Act 54 Stars 5, faster than Sailor Chibi Moon transformed, faster than Arc 2 Sailor Moon | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Vastly stronger than Sailor Moon who can move on Nemesis) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic, likely higher | Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Galaxy level (Easily survived within Pharaoh 90), likely higher. Particularly hard to kill due to Astral Hotaru and Saturn Spirit | Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | At least High Universe level (Superior to the Inner and the 3 Outer Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Exact level unknown (Saturn was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired) | Likely comparable to Sailor Moon | Extremely high | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: At least Universal+ (Killed Sailor PlutoVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' who at the time was outside the spacetime continuumVol. 4, ''Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -'') | Unknown 'Standard Equipment:' |-|Items= File:M_tioroncrystal.gif|Taioron Crystal File:M_saturncrystal.jpg|Saturn Crystal File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara * 'Taioron Crystal:' A large silver crystalline pendant. It is a major asset of the Death Busters, which they use for various tasks. Pharaoh 90 had said that it was the very source of all his strength and energy. Professor Tomoe, claiming it was a family heirloom of her late mother, had given Hotaru the Taioron Crystal as a necklace in order to help her relieve her repeated seizures and energize her health. * '''Saturn Crystal:' The Sailor Crystal that Hotaru Tomoe used to transform into Super Sailor Saturn. * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. |-|Weapons= File:Silenceglaive.jpg|Silence Glaive File:Saturnstaff.jpg|Staff File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Silence Glaive ｢沈黙の鎌サイレンス·グレイブ｣: The Scythe of Death which can paralyzes inter-dimensional incorporeal beings with a touch and allow her to use her Death-Based Abilities. * Staff ｢杖つえ｣: A staff Sailor Saturn carries. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Saturn was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Gifted (Very confident and intelligent beyond her human years, attended a school reserved for geniuses. As an Outer Senshi, she is probably smarter than the Inners), likely Genius (Can retain an inhuman amount of informationVol. 9, Act 44 Dream 6 - New Guardians Dream) Weaknesses: Timid, dislikes marathons and sports, when she self-resurrects she comes back as a baby initially, if the incarnation of the Saturn Spirit dies before Sailor Saturn is awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear, the Taioron Crystal loses power overtime | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide * Reconstructed with a cyborg body.Vol. 7, Act 35 Infinity 9 "Infinite Labyrinth" 2 * Crushed a pencil holder.Vol. 7, Act 31 Infinity 5 Setsuna - Sailor Pluto -'' * Have had the ability to heal people.Vol. 6, ''Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples * Memorized an entire poetry. * Can see the many possible futures. * Can simulate the Solar System from its very beginning and make accurate models of the future. * Activated new powers when the current ones were being eclipsed by Queen Nehellenia. * Can perceive souls and snatched them away from Mistress 9.Vol. 8, Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'' * Harmed Mistress 9 as a disembodied spirit. * Paralyzed and drained the power of Pharaoh 90.Vol. 8, ''Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'' * Can absorb the energy into her negative aura. * Can end the world with her passive abilities. * Chased Pharaoh 90 back to his dimension and destroyed it. * Was unaffected by the attacks of the Amazon Quartet.Vol. 10, ''Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream * Intimidate the Amazoness Quartet into submission, hinting at its extreme power of the attack. * Can sense beyond Queen Nehellenia's dimension.Vol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream * With Pluto, knocked down Sailor Chibi Chibi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hotaru Tomoe= : Healing: Hotaru can heal small injuries with her energy. Hotaru heal chibi moon.jpg|'Hotaru healing Chibiusa' : Astral Hotaru: Hotaru can exist and maintain consciousness on the astral plane. While just a soul, she can sense and interact with the physical plane, damage beings that can normally absorb energy, and affect other souls. Astral Hotaru 1.jpg|'Astral Hotaru Stop the power absorption of Mistress 9' Astral Hotaru 2.jpg|'Astral Hotaru interact with the physical plane' Astral Hotaru 3.jpg|'Astral Hotaru protect 5 souls and the silver crystal' : Illusion Creation: Hotaru creates illusion to disturb people. Hotaru create illusion.jpg|'Hotaru creates an illusion of Pegasus.' : Reality Warping: Hotaru can warp reality and create a small universe which contains the solar system, with this, she can know the exact story of the solar system since 4.6 billion years ago. Hotaru create the Solar system.jpg|'Hotaru recreate a solar system' : Henshin: Hotaru can use the power of her Sailor Crystal to transform into Sailor Saturn and than her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic and regenerate the entire body of a Sailor Senshi. In her case, she is surrounded by a force field which erases everything she touch. * Saturn Planet Power, Make Up: A phrase used by Hotaru Tomoe to transform into her standard and basic Sailor form as her alter ego, Sailor Saturn. The transformation was very brief, and her outfit change was never shown. First, Saturn's planetary symbol spun horizontally several times. Then Hotaru thrust her hand into the air and silver stars flashed over her fingernails, turning them white (very similar to Moon Prism Power, Make Up). In an instant Sailor Saturn was fully transformed, opening her eyes and sweeping down into her finishing pose, holding her Silence Glaive with the Saturn symbol behind her. mang_hotaru07.jpg|'Saturn Henshin' 408ebe30a243af18883a7af8f29b7f45.jpg|'The Goddess of Destruction' -Miss Dream-Sailor Moon Volume 08 RAW 0089.jpg|'The destruction of the world is coming' * Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up: The transformation phrase used by Sailor Saturn in the manga. It first appeared after her reawakening in Act 45 of the Dream arc of the manga. It is also the only known transformation phrase Sailor Saturn uses in the manga. However, it is not used in the anime. |-|Sailor Saturn= : Saturn Spirit: The Saturn Spirit is the spirit of Sailor Saturn which exists and acts independently of Hotaru. She can awaken her new incarnations into being Sailor Saturn and age them up artificially. However if the current Saturn incarnation dies without being awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. Saturn spirit.jpg|'Saturn manifesting her presence' Saturn awaken.jpg|'Saturn's manifestation' Saturn awaken 2.jpg|'Saturn awaken 2' Saturn einstein.jpg : Existence Erasure: Through her henshin, she can literally erase everything around her. Mistress 9 was completely vanished thanks to this. m9-dies.gif|'anime version' Miss Dream Sailor Moon Volume 08 RAW_0083.jpg|'manga version' : The Death's usher: Sailor Saturn with her energy can kill life just by touching a living thing. D saturn.jpg Saturn kill life.jpg|'Saturn inducing death' : Dexterity: Sailor Saturn is shown to be fairly skilled in performing her attacks confidently and does not fail in them. * Death Reborn Revolution ｢死世界変革デス・リボーン・レボリューション｣: The attack that Sailor Saturn used against Pharaoh 90 at the end of the Infinity Arc. It rendered the extra-dimensional entity completely powerless and brought him great pain, as well as destroying much of the planet simply as an externality of the move. The attack releases dark tendrils from Sailor Saturn which paralyzes her enemy and drains the energy of the being into her negative aura. * Bringing Ruin to the World: By lowering the Silence Glaive to the ground, Sailor Saturn can end all life throughout an entire dimension. The attack carries the power of the void and was powerful enough to reduce Pharaoh 90 into nothingness itself. It was powerful enough to end the dimension with the Tau "Nebula" (Which is a Galaxy). This power is stated to turn everything that exist into nothingness, turning everything into the state of absolute void, including herself. Sailor Saturn turn everythings into Nothingness.jpg Sailor Moon Infinity Saturn voids Pharoh90.jpg Sailor Moon Infinity We Must Kill Hotaru.jpg Sailor Moon Inifinty The Silence Glaive.jpg |-|Super Sailor Saturn= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Silence Glaive Surprise ｢沈黙鎌奇襲サイレンス・グレイブ・サプライズ｣: The true nature of the technique is unknown, but it does at least create a mist that hides Saturn's presence. It also seems to create a space-time vortex in front of Sailor Saturn. * Silent Wall ｢不動城壁サイレンス・ウォール｣: Sailor Saturn creates a barrier that blocks enemy attacks. Its total integrity is unknown. However, it blocked attacks from the Amazoness Quartet who are powerful enough to harm Sailor Saturn with non-attack spells. |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Saturn's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Glaive Surprise ｢ギャラクティカ・鎌奇襲グレイブ・サプライズ｣: A version of Silence Glaive Surprise used by Sailor Saturn while she was being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Cannon: An attack used by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the manga series. While under the influence of Sailor Galaxia and her Galactica Bracelets in the Stars arc, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto used their respective weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb respectively, and attacked Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Hotaru= At the end of the series, Hotaru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Base Sailor Saturn | Super Sailor Saturn | Eternal Sailor Saturn | Evil Sailor Saturn | Lambda Hotaru Notes: Explanations Hotaru as Sailor Saturn possesses powers associated with silence and ruin, nothingness, destruction, death, and rebirth that made her a potential threat as she can wipe out a planet and even an entire star system or reset its evolution. Death and Rebirth: Hotaru as The Guardian of Silence possesses the power to completely obliterate an entire planet; thus reducing everything and everyone on said world to complete and utter nothingness by swinging down her weapon, the Silence Glaive. Great Healing Power: During Infinty Arc, Hotaru is shown to have healing power, curing Chibiusa's wounds after the battle in Act 28. Age Shifting: After being reborn, in Dead Moon Arc, more precisely in Act 44, Dream 6, she is also shown to grow in a faster rate than a normal human, and when critical moment comes, she grows to a 10-year-old child. When Sailor Saturn's powers are brought back to her, she instantly grows back a 13 year old. But after the end of Dream Arc, she regressed of age back to a 10-year-old girl. Illusions: In the same chapter, she also possess power to project, through illusions, what's on her mind, showing Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Pegasus, and after that, the history of Solar System's creation. Gallery File:Hotaru_Concept_Art.jpg File:369add2241b57b46e8e6214f52cb08e4--sailor-moon-manga-sailor-saturn.jpg File:Sailor_Saturn_Concept_Art.jpg File:Deathrebornrevolution.jpg File:1080p Sailor Saturn Death Reborn Revolution Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's Profile (Both at Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Psychics Category:Cyborgs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Spear Users Category:Planet Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Spirits Category:Princesses Category:Space Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Staff Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summons Category:Biology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Element Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier